Lemarchand's Box (Earth-9696)
The Lemarchand's Box, or alternatively known by the Cenobites as the Lament Configuration is a magical artifact of power, passed down from generations to generations of Cenobite families. While the artifact seemed to be Cenobite in nature, surprisingly it isn't actually of Cenobite origins. Instead, the box was created by the first human who encountered the Cenobites named Phillip Lemarchand (hence the name Lemarchand's Box). Phillip was an engineer, albeit an unnatural one. Phil had many innovations in his mind, but those innovations lie in the head of a madman. He also is a man obsessed with dark magic. So when he found a group of stranded Cenobites, he worked with them out of sheer madness to try and bring them home. And with that, the Lemarchand's Box was created, and with the help of illegal mages around at the time, the Cenobites managed to return to their dimension. While they didn't thank Phillip directly, they thanked him by paying tribute to him. Such tribute is paid by making the object essentially an artifact of power among the Cenobites, kind of like a symbol of power and protection. With the Cenobites' magic, the box becomes stronger each time newer incantations are added, even when the Cenobites migrated to Hell. Being passed down from a family to another family, the box has been used throughout the centuries by multiple Cenobites of different blood for many purposes. Either for evil purposes, or "good" purposes. Currently, Pinhead owns the box, bringing it along within a pocket dimension of his own creation. History Uses and Capabilities Initially, the box was only used as a form of near-instantaneous transportation. Being capable of opening holes in reality to places the user wants to go to, the box is essentially the equivalent to MRTs in the Cenobite Dimension (but it's only one object). But, with each passing of the box from family to family, numerous other incantations were added to the point that its power grows so immense it needed to be stored somewhere else that's "bigger". This is why Pinhead stores it in a pocket dimension. After numerous incantations added to it for over centuries, it finally has become "too strong" that it requires a pocket dimension to inhabit it. Fortunately, for whoever is the rightful owner of the box, its size can be altered in many ways. When Pinhead stores it in his pocket dimension, the box is the size of the entire dimension. But, when Pinhead pulls it out of the dimension, the box transitions from the pocket realm to the real world smoothly by decreasing its size based on what the user wants it to be as big or small as. The powerful artifact itself is tied to the rightful user's own blood and aura. So in case someone steals the box and tries to use its immense powers, the Lemarchand's Box will immediately suck the life-force of the thief, leaving them a lifeless husk. To other Cenobites that haven't gained the rights to use the box, however, the effect is stronger (due to their more powerful nature than humans). Cenobite thieves that steal the box will have not just their life-force drained, but also their pain receptors. While to humans it might be more beneficial instead, for Cenobites, the inability to feel pain is something equivalent to being cursed, considering that most Cenobites are masochists. But does the Cenobite's body survive the life-force drainage? Yes, he or she survives it. Even when it's capable of "killing" humans in one drain, Cenobites have an innate ability to restore parts of their life-force even when it's drained. The only thing painful for an ordinary Cenobite is after their life-force is drained. All and all, the box has many incantations of power. And due to that, many individuals want to get the box for their own uses. Fortunately, there's a failsafe for that. But what truly makes it an object to be targeted? As said previously, the box is capable of interdimensional travel. Essentially, the box opens up a portal to the targeted place in a near instantaneous nature. But with numerous incantations added to it, the box is capable of more. The box essentially enhances the rightful user's magical mastery, allowing them to use magic more potent than usual. The box itself physically enhances the user to incredible levels that they actually are nearly invincible in both strength and durability. But what's unique from this enhancement is that the box isn't required to be with the user all the time to do so. While the user will be weakened when separated from the box, residual magical physical enhancements are still present in the user's body for a period amount of time. This also applies to the magical powers' enhancement from the box. The box is also known to grant the rightful user an extra magical power as a "gift" to them. In Pinhead's case, the box granted him the power of pyrokinesis. But also, Pinhead claimed that the box gifted him the power to alter reality, as he never experienced in doing so before gaining the possession of the box. But Pinhead doesn't know of the fact that every rightful owners of the Lemarchand's Box are granted with the power to manipulate reality. Initially, the box or the user could only alter reality subtly. But with Pinhead as the owner, he can manipulate reality even to extreme ways, such as (accidentally) freezing a quarter of Hell by just thinking. Category:Earth-9696 Category:Objects Category:Items Category:Portals